Caught in the Rain
by Jeva
Summary: [slightly AU] Everything is the same as it was in the beginning of the manga. However, Kyou never drops in through the roof, and Tohru never discovered the Souma curse right away. Instead, she found...a cat?
1. Prologue: Darkening of Morning

_Author's Notes:_ Well, I'm bored, so I'm putting up this Prologue along with Chapter One. So, this is the start of the real story and I hope you all will enjoy it even though you may want to strangle me for starting another story -sweatdrops- I'm becomign very annoying aren't I? ...yes, depression seems to be the theme lately for me -sighs- Don't worry, I'll be hopping around happily in no time -small smile-  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I own no one. ...no seriously, I don't even own a manga--oh, wait... my sister does.

* * *

**  
Caught in the Rain**  
  
_Darkening of Morning_

  
  
The door slid open, and a man slowly, carefully entered the dark room before it slid shut again. The man sat himself onto his folded legs and placed his hands flat upon his thighs. He waited patiently, watching the figure before him as it turned to him. A frown was on the figure's face.  
  
"Kazuma," it said lowly, "what is it you wanted to discuss that was too great for a message?"  
  
Souma Kazuma calmly closed his eyes but still had to inhale deeply to keep the disbelief of the situation from getting to him. "I know of your hatred for him, Akito," he said, his hands involuntarily clutching the cloth beneath them, "demo... before my planned return to my home at the end of training in the mountains... Kyou had disappeared."  
  
There was a long period of silence in which Kazuma opened his eyes to see the Head of the Souma family staring at him, shocked. "When did this happen?" Akito asked in such a low voice that the man nearly missed it. "Why wasn't I notified immediately? Kureno!"  
  
Kazuma winced at the sudden shout just as the reply, "Hai, Akito," came. He looked to the corner of the room where the younger man sat. The martial artist was startled that Akito had immediately turned to Kureno rather than wait for an answer.  
  
"Send notice to the others," ordered the Head of the family. "I want that neko _found!_"  
  
Though Kazuma felt partially relived that Akito was driven to find his adoptive son, he also felt sick. Why ever Akito wanted Kyou found was surely not a good reason. "Akito--"  
  
The young leader turned to him, eyes narrowed. "Why did you delay in telling me this? A week of delay--!"  
  
The martial artist looked stricken, more from his memories of the past week than from Akito's words. "I had thought he had left for time on his own," he explained quickly, worry of Kyou speeding his words. "I took him to the mountains to help him recover from an accident that had happened. He's old enough to fair enough alone--"  
  
"_Who're you to decide whether he can be alone or not?_" shouted Akito furiously.  
  
Kazuma winced at the tone. It was accusing, as if Akito blamed him for misplacing Kyou. He swiftly bowed his head in submission. "Sumimasen, Akito-san," he said quietly, "I had no knowledge to realize this would happen."  
  
Again, there was a long silence.  
  
There was a shifting sound, but the man didn't lift his head to see what was happening. Then Akito's voice, closer than it had been stated quietly, "Perhaps I should be thanking you for getting rid of that bakemono for me."  
  
When Kazuma finally left the room, he had to have someone call a taxi for him because he no longer had the energy nor strength to walk all the way back to his home alone. Akito's words refused to leave him as he constantly thought of what he had done wrong and where and why Kyou had gone...  
  


  


  
  
The ondori lowered the phone just as the young Head of the family asked, "Well? What did Shigure say? Has he seen anything? Hatori? Ayame?"  
  
Kureno turned to Akito and slowly shook his head before walking over and sitting beside Akito. "None of them have seen any sign of him. They said they would look out for him, though," he answered calmly, knowing that the youth was especially agitated about the situation.  
  
Akito, however, surprised him with a smile in his direction before leaning against him and running fingers down his chest. "Either way," Akito said just loud enough so that the ondori could hear without having to lean forward, "I'm glad that creature is gone from my sight." A dark expression clouded the youth's face. "Though... the others might see this as a way..."  
  
Kureno frowned and looked down at the dark head leaned against his shoulder. "A way?" he questioned, not at all really puzzled but curious as to what Akito would say.  
  
The fingers tracing his shirt suddenly collected the cloth into a tight hold as they clenched furiously. Kureno looked down again to see a visage of pure anger and agony looking up at him intently.  
  
"I will not let any of them leave me," hissed the youth, making the ondori wince. "Let alone that--that accursed _bakemono!_ No. I will not have that. That is why, even though his absence is something I--and others--can appreciate, that neko has to be found." Akito's expression softened. "You understand, don't you, Kureno? Why I can't let them leave me?"  
  
Kureno closed his eyes briefly before nodding. "I understand, Akito."  


  


* * *

_  
Author's Notes:_ Swah! We're done here! Again, I'd like to thank Sousa for inspiring me and I'd like to thank... well... the still-creepy Akito. -grins- Yeah, lameness. I know. O.o' I like the Akito-Kureno part in here -shudders- So creepy... -hides behind chair- Let me be and tell me what you think!  
  
**Demo** = but  
**Hai** = yes  
**Neko** = cat  
**Sumimasen** = I'm sorry/excuse me/forgive me  
**Bakemono** = monster  
**Ondori** = Bird/rooster  



	2. Chapter One: Gathering Storm

_Author's Notes:_ Yeah... yet another chapter. So... This is when things start getting going! Fun, ne? Yesh! Okay... now that that is out of the way, you all can find information on whatever I'm working on in my Live Journal. Which is in my profile. Seriously, ya'll. Need some motivation over here... really... I've got the inspiration but no motivation. -sniffles- So sad...  
  
Right. Now that I'm done with that, continue with the fic!  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I own no one. ...no seriously, I don't even own a manga--oh, wait... my sister does.

* * *

**  
Caught in the Rain**  
  
_Gathering Storm_

  
  
It started to rain as she was walking back to her new place of boarding. She didn't mind the rain so much and just wondered what the two Soumas she was living with would want for dinner. Souma-kun... or Yuki-kun as she was slowly coming to know him as would probably like some leek soup. Shigure-san would want... well, he probably would love anything she served. It was an odd quality about him.  
  
As she continued her walk, she remembered how they were both so kind to let her stay with them. It was a pretty normal set-up, though it was still only temporary. Still... she loved Yuki-kun and Shigure-san for giving her so much.  
  
She smiled at those thoughts and was just about to cross the street when she heard a sound. Blinking, she looked around the area but saw nothing except other pedestrians. This puzzled her greatly until she heard it again--a poor, weak mewing noise.  
  
_Ah! A neko!  
  
_She looked carefully around the area to see where the neko could be hiding. Then the noise came again, and she followed the sound to a box that had been left beside the building she was standing near. Leaning her umbrella back slightly, she saw the building was a closed clothing store.  
  
She blinked at the store before looking back to the box. Then she squatted near it, holding her umbrella over it as well, before peering into it.  
  
She gasped a little at what she saw. "Oh... poor thing..." she said before reaching in and stroking the wet and cold neko's orange fur.  
  
The neko barely opened its eyes before giving a pitiful mew. This encouraged the girl to pick it up out of the box, her umbrella propped on her shoulder. Cradling the poor neko, who began to purr at the warmth of her body warming its own, she then stood and headed off toward her temporary home.  
  
"Don't worry," she told the now-content neko, "I know Shigure-san will let me take care of you."  
  


  


  
  
"You say you found it in a box?"  
  
She nodded at the man who eyed the orange neko sleeping in a small nest of hand-towels. "It was outside... near a clothes store... the one near my work..." She gave the man a worried look. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, but it was just freezing there and I couldn't--"  
  
"Maa, maa... daijoubou," said the man lightly, waving off her concerns. "I wouldn't mind a neko living with us. No need to worry, Tohru-kun!"  
  
Honda Tohru beamed at this. "Arigatou, Shigure-san!" she cried, ready to hug him in joy, only to have the man raise a hand, stopping her.  
  
"However," he said with a business-like tone, "you'll have to take care of him, Tohru-kun. He's your responsibility."  
  
"Ah!" Tohru shouted with surprise. "Hai! Of course! Arigatou, Shigure-san!"  
  
Shigure smiled before walking out of the room. He quietly went toward the phone and, after making sure Tohru was still worrying over the neko, picked it up, dialing a number.  
  
"Ha-san? I've found him... iya, he's in his other form right now... well, Tohru-kun carried him all the way from Aya's store... hai, I'll call again later. Are you going to...? Ah. All right, then--"  
  
"Eh?! Ah! Shigure-san!"  
  
The man blinked before blankly saying into the phone, "I think he just woke up," and hanging up.  
  
The scene that greeted him when he walked into the living room was something he was halfway expecting. Yuki, who had just come home, was sitting on the floor, his leg in the strong jaw of an orange neko. No matter what Yuki or Tohru did, the neko remained firmly in place.  
  
Shigure blinked. "Ara... that hasn't changed very much," he said to himself.  
  
"Shigure, get this baka neko off of me!" his cousin shouted, his voice mostly raised in pain.  
  
"Ah..." the man stated wisely before Tohru started to apologize, "Sumimasen, Yuki-kun! I thought he was still sleeping! Please don't make this the reason why you want to throw him out! Maybe he was scared and thought you were a bad person!"  
  
"Or a nezumi," Shigure muttered to himself before clearing his throat. "All right, Kyou-kun. Let him go."  
  
The neko didn't move.  
  
The man frowned. "Oi, Kyou-kun..."  
  
This time the neko growled at him, taking all three of them aback. Shigure looked over to Yuki, who stared at the orange feline in surprise.  
  
_Kyou never usually answers like that... does he?  
  
_Tohru pulled at the neko futilely, tears in her eyes. "Please let go of Yuki-kun! He's a nice person, Kyou-san!"  
  
The neko's ears twitched, and suddenly, Yuki's leg was free. The boy grabbed his leg in pain before noticing the cat was now _hissing_ at Tohru.  
  
"Honda-san--"  
  
Shigure quickly put in, "Matte, matte! I think he prefers Kyou-kun."  
  
Tohru started at this. "Ah!" she exclaimed before bowing to the neko. "Sumimasen, Kyou-kun! It won't happen again!"  
  
Yet again to their surprise, the neko sat on his hunches, staring balefully at the girl bowing before him. His tail flicked back and forth in four slow ticks before he then stood and bolted away from her--  
  
Only to be caught by the scruff of his neck by Shigure. The neko growled lowly at the man, who blinked. "Don't try to run away when you've caused trouble," he reprimanded before turning the animal to Yuki. "Now apologize."  
  
The neko hissed.  
  
Yuki frowned. "Baka neko, don't hiss at me. It's your own fault."  
  
Tohru blinked. "Do you... two... know Kyou-kun?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
Shigure's frown was more concerned than Yuki's when he answered, "He's a part of our family, basically."  
  
The hissing feline then twisted his body and snapped at Shigure's hand. The man dropped him quickly, and before he could catch him again, the orange-coated neko had already sped down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
Everyone blinked at the sudden departure.  
  


  


  
  
"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!"  
  
The neko didn't move from his hiding place. He wanted to stay away from the people in the house. They all smelled funny and almost familiar. It was mostly that girl that made him nervous, though. Something told the neko that a girl had no business in that house. Still, she was there.  
  
And what was he doing there? He remembered the smell of rain and the feeling of being cold--  
  
"Ah!" The neko started before bolting, running passed her. "Kyou-kun!"  
  
A foot caught his tail, and he started to hiss and spit before being grabbed by the scruff of his neck again.  
  
It was the one that had smelled like a nezumi.  
  
"Baka neko," the nezumi-smelling boy told as he growled lowly, "don't try biting me."  
  
The neko's ears flattened, and he grew still, somehow knowing this was a threat. The girl came over and beamed at him, making him let out an irritated _mrow_.  
  
"Why did you run off like that, Kyou-kun?" she asked, so cheerful. "We've been trying to catch you for hours!"  
  
And they had. It had been the inu-smelling one's idea. Something about a creature known as a 'Ha-san.' People and their weird words. Sometimes he felt like he knew what they were talking about, though.  
  
To her statement, however, he replied with a growl until being popped on the head by the inu. "Maa, maa, Kyou," said the inu cheerfully, "it's not nice to growl at strangers."  
  
Taking those words into effect, the neko then growled at him instead. What an idiot this inu was. Just like the others of his kind, no doubt.  
  
"Eh? Oh, no, Shigure-san!" the girl objected, waving her arms around like a bird. "I'm sure he's just scared. He did wake up in a different place than where he fell asleep."  
  
"That may be true, Honda-san," the nezumi said calmly, refusing to let go of the neko, "however, we know Kyou and he should know us. So his behavior is rather rude and odd."  
  
But the neko didn't know the inu or the nezumi at all. In fact, he couldn't remember ever being treated like how he was by those two before. He certainly didn't know this girl--  
  
There were sounds from downstairs, and the inu frowned. "Ha-san's here. Maybe he can say what's wrong."  
  
The girl blinked. "I thought Hatori-san was Yuki-kun's doctor..." she said with some confusion as they all headed down the stairs, the neko being held still by the nezumi.  
  
The neko smelled this 'Ha-san' before he saw it. He attempted to free himself from the nezumi's hold, but the strange new creature had already appeared and held him still. Another growl escaped him but this time in fright.  
  
"How long has he been here?" the creature asked calmly as he studied the neko.  
  
"About four hours," the inu answered. "Ara... He's been acting funny since he woke up, too. What do you think it is, Ha-san?"  
  
"Hm..." The neko's ears lay flat on his head at the sound. "Tohru-san. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Yuki. Give Kyou to her--and Kyou, put one scratch on her and you'll be put in a crate."  
  
The neko growled again, signaling he'd obey. The idea of being locked up trouble him greatly, so he allowed the girl to hold onto him as they then left the room.  


  


* * *

_  
Author's Notes:_ Okay, this is the most I have written thus far. The fun shall start after this chapter. Heh... neko Kyou is so cute -squees briefly- Aw! Hee hee! Anyway, if you're interested in this fic, I do plan to update soon. Who knows when, but sometime soon. -grins- You know me. I like to bounce around! Anyway... tell me what you think!  
  
**Neko** = cat  
**Daijoubou** = it's all right  
**Arigatou** = thank you  
**Hai** = yes  
**Iya** = (informal) no  
**Baka** = stupid/idiot  
**Sumimasen** = I'm sorry/excuse me/forgive me  
**Nezumi** = rat/mouse  
**Oi** = hey  
**Matte** = wait  
**Inu** = dog 


	3. Chapter Two: Torrent Wind

_Author's Notes:_ Okay, I've got the next part out! Yesh! -grins- Eh, and I just realized that I have to re-introduce some characters to Tohru as this is an AU version of the manga -.-' I have to make things hard myself, ne? Anyway, that's all I have to say except that neko Kyou is SO kawaii! -glomps Sousa, her own kitten-  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I own no one. ...no seriously, I don't even own a manga--oh, wait... my sister does.

* * *

  


**Caught in the Rain**  
  
_Torrent Wind_

  
  
As soon as Honda-kun had left with the neko, Shigure turned to him, questioning. "Anou... what's the matter, Ha-san? Did you already discover what is wrong?"  
  
Yuki watched from his position in the room as Hatori fished a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. Even though the doctor seemed very composed and calm, the fact that he then tossed the pack to Shigure gave away how grim he was. The nezumi and inu were both becoming more and more confused as the ryuu smoked.  
  
Finally, he spoke, "As we know, the neko is indeed Kyou. However..." He glanced at Yuki before turning to Shigure again, "...it's not him."  
  
"Aa?" Shigure asked, faintly confused.  
  
Yuki frowned. "You're just contradicting yourself--"  
  
The inu brightened as an idea came to mind. "Ah..." he said with a sly eye in the ryuu's direction. "You mean to say--metaphorically--it isn't him."  
  
Now only the nezumi was lost.  
  
The doctor nodded. "If you've noticed, Kyou said not one word, and it wasn't because of Honda-kun, was it?" He glanced at Yuki once again. "Knowing the way Kyou fights, was there something different about that attack on you?"  
  
The boy frowned, not at all happy to remember that. "No. He just came out of nowhere and--" He stopped as suddenly important fact presented itself.  
  
Shigure nodded, a smile on his face. "Aa, that's right. Out of nowhere without warning, ne?" He exchanged a look with Hatori. "Not like Kyou at all. More like a--"  
  
"A neko," Yuki finished with a heavy frown on his face. "He acted like a neko pouncing on a..."  
  
Hatori nodded slowly, crushing his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. "So you see our dilemma? Somehow, Kyou is in the belief that he truly is just a neko--"  
  
"And he's stuck, ne?" asked Shigure with a considering look. "I don't think I've ever heard of anyone getting stuck before..."  
  
The ryuu sighed a little. "It's happened before," he said slowly, almost tiredly, "Mostly each of the situation involved a mental break of some sort--"  
  
"You mean," Yuki asked lowly, his voice now softer as if he were questioning himself, "he's not... sane?"  
  
Shigure decided to cheerfully jump in again with, "No. He's not insane, right, Ha-san? Something must have happened that made Kyou retreat to the safety of the mind of his animal self."  
  
Yuki looked to Hatori for confirmation. The doctor merely nodded, and the boy looked thoughtfully to the ground. "How long did it take others to recover?" he asked in a manner that conveyed mere curiosity.  
  
Again, the elder two Jyuunishi looked to each other before the ryuu calmly answered, "Most never recovered."  
  
There was a silence before the nezumi snorted. "Then I guess Kyou only has to worry about being put into a crate," he said lightly before leaving the room.  
  
_Flick!_  
  
The ryuu gave the inu a slightly bemused look as the other man exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Do you think that will be the only problem?" he asked curiously.  
  
Shigure blinked at him before smirking and tossing the pack back. "Nothing will be easy for this group, Ha-san."  
  


  


  
  
"Haaa! Kyou-kun is so calm now!"  
  
The neko murmured a small growl before feeling the hold around him lighten slightly. The girl had been cooing and squeeing ever since he had given up his futile attempt to free himself from the Hold of Doom. Now he was limp in her arms and, apparently, appeared even more 'kawaii.'  
  
Suddenly, he was shifted around to where he was being held under his front legs, face-to-face with the girl. She smiled brightly, but he stubbornly turned his head from her. This behavior made her laugh even brighter than her smile had been--  
  
And he was back in a crushing hug, sweatdropping at the situation.  
  
The girl happiness only made him more sour, but how was she to know that? At least they were finally away from that 'Ha-san.' He couldn't tell what kind of smell he had. Fish? No... Maybe a lizard?  
  
"Maa!" His ears flattened as he was lifted up again, face-to-face with the girl. "Are you hungry, Kyou-kun? I can make you some fish if you want!"  
  
His ears twitched forward. Fish?  
  
"Ah!" shouted the girl happily while the neko swished his tail back and forth, awaiting her to carry out her offer. "So that's what makes you friendly!"  
  
Again, his ears flattened as she carried him to the kitchen. She hadn't meant he hadn't been friendly before, right? Anyway, she was the one who was crushing /him/ constantly.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun," she said quietly before adjusting her hold on him to place him in a more comfortable position. "I've never had a pet before...let alone a neko...so you'll have to help me pick out the fish."  
  
His ears slowly unflattened as he became curious with this statement. So this girl wanted him to choose for himself? Well, this certainly changed some thing...  
  
He purred.  
  
She laughed, and the neko allowed her to hug him again. "All right! You can wait here while I--"  
  
"Honda-san?"  
  
The neko began to growl again, making the nezumi-smelling boy look at him. For a moment, the boy tried to catch the feline's eyes but would be denied as the neko turned his head away. What right did a nezumi have to look him in the eye anyway?  
  
The girl, peacefully oblivious to this, cheerfully said, "Ah! Yuki-kun! Are you hungry as well? I was just about to make Kyou-kun some fish--"  
  
"You really should just give him some of the leek soup from earlier."  
  
The neko hissed at the boy for daring to suggest such a thing. The nezumi thought he could treat him like that? He should--  
  
"Eh?! Kyou-kun!" the girl cried as the neko leapt out of her arms and managed to latch himself onto the boy's leg. The nezumi yelped in surprise and pain right before he ripped the offending creature from its hold by the scruff of the neck. The girl continued to look surprised.  
  
The neko growled lowly.  
  
"Baka neko..." the boy said darkly, glaring at the orange feline, "I'm not a nezumi that you can pounce on any time you feel. Do you understand?"  
  
The feline gave no sign whether or not he understood. He merely swiped a paw at the annoying boy before the girl came to stand by him.  
  
"Kyou-kun," she said carefully, "you really shouldn't attack anyone like that." While the neko irritably swished his tail, the girl suddenly gave him a worried look. "If you don't behave, Hatori-san, Shigure-san, or Yuki-kun might put you in a crate. You don't want that, right?"  
  
The low growling stopped with those words. No, he certainly did not want to be locked up. Two parts of him furiously told him that, though he ignored one side of himself in favor of the other. So to show his willingness to behave, he gave a submissive /mow/.  
  
The nezumi frowned at him but handed him over to the girl. "Honestly," he said tiredly, "I'm beginning to think whoever came up with that saying about the difference between neko and inu were right."  
  
"Eh?" the girl asked cluelessly, holding the nejo as if she were cradling a child.  
  
"Inu think of humans as gods," said a new voice to the conversation--the inu-smelling man's, "because they are treated very well by them. Neko, however, believe /they/ are gods because people treat them so well."  
  
The boy glared at the neko. "And you're not a god, baka neko."  
  
Another growl escaped the neko before the inu patted him roughly on the head. "Maa, maa, Kyou-kun," the man said cheerfully, managing to pull his hand away before he was clawed, "we all know Yuki-kun's being mean--"  
  
The nezumi glared at the man.  
  
"--but we all know you're a special neko." The man beamed at the girl then. "Ne, Tohru-kun?"  
  
The girl smiled brightly again. "Hai! Because we found you, Kyou-kun! And because you're so kawaii!"  
  
That was the only warning he had before he was crushed in a strong hug.  
  


  


  
  
Souma Hatori walked into his home in the Honke only to be slammed into by a blond streak. He managed to regain his composure rather quickly and gave the boy hanging from his waist a reprimanding look. "Momiji. You need to be careful doing that," he said with a stern tone, though his expression softened somewhat.  
  
The blond boy pulled away and beamed up at Hatori, knowing that the man wasn't really angry with him. "So you go to see Shi-chan, Yuki, and To-ru?" he asked curiously. "How were they? Are they all right?"  
  
Hatori watched Momiji smile and chatter happily with the feeling of a father watching a son. Ever since Momiji's mother's memories were erased, Hatori had been taking care of the boy. That was why, even though Momiji had been told he couldn't meet Tohru again after he'd snuck out and and met her on the school rood, the doctor told him about the girl temporarily staying at Shigure's.  
  
Something told him it was the right thing to do.  
  
"They're all fine," he told Momiji as he lead the way to his office, where he sat in a chair and stated to work on finding a certain file. "I went over there because Shigure had found Kyou."  
  
The blond's brown eyes widened. "Ehhh! Really?"  
  
"Hm," was the only thing Hatori would offer.  
  
Momiji had been one of the few members of their family that liked Kyou--if only because of the older boy's reactions to the things Momiji said. Still, it would hurt Momiji to know of the situation his cousin was in. Though he was not a psychologist, the doctor knew that he would claim part of the guilt and blame.  
  
He raised his eyes slightly from the file he had found to see his young cousin hopping anxiously from foot to foot. "No, you can't see him," he told Momiji before writing something in a file.  
  
The half-German boy lookde a bit downcast. "Aw... Ha'ri..."  
  
"He was involved in something that will take him time to recover from," the man added, carefully editing out details. "That means that there shouldn't be too many of us around him. Honda-kun doesn't even realize he is there."  
  
The girl really didn't know that another Souma was living under that roof. With Kyou caught in his neko form, it was apparent why she was ignorant of this fact.  
  
"Oh," Momiji said sadly before attempting to light the situation by giving his elder cousin a sly look as he then asked, "Maa, are you writing about To-ru, Ha'ri?"  
  
Hatori gave him a heavy-lidded stare usually reserved for Ayame and Shigure.  
  


* * *

_  
Author's Notes:_ Okay, so if you didn't catch the slight change, I'll fill it in for you. Momiji did meet Tohru like he did in the manga, only in this story, it was only that one time and he wasn't able to come to the school's festival thing because Hatori said he wasn't allowed to. So that's how Tohru knows Hatori (who hasn't personally talked to her about why she should leave the Soumas alone because her stay is still temporary) and not Momiji, and yet Momiji knows and likes her. Whoo! That's the thing about slight AUs... you have to be careful with details -sweatdrops- Right... anyway, hope you enjoyed! Ja!  
  
**Anou** - um...  
**Nezumi** - rat/mouse  
**Inu** - dog  
**Ryuu** - dragon  
**Neko** - cat  
**Jyuunishi** - Zodiac  
**Kawaii** - cute/adorable  
**Maa** - now  
**Ne** - hey  
**Baka** - idiot/stupid  
**Honke** - Souma Estate 


End file.
